


Tako

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Quand Yabu l’avait répondu de n’avoir jamais fait voler un cerf-volant dans sa vie, Kei l’avait regardé comme s’il lui avait dit d’être un extraterrestre
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Tako

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Tako**

**(Cerf-volant)**

Kei sourit, heureux.

Ce matin, en réfléchissant, il ne se serait attendu de passer un après-midi de ce genre, pas avec ces conditions.

Kota était de mauvaise humeur, il s’était aperçu tout de suite.

Il savait que dans la plupart de cas, dans ces situations c’était meilleur le laisser mijoter dans son jus et espérer que ça passait seule, mais il n’avait jamais été très bon pour attendre que les choses s’arrangeassent seules.

Cet après-midi, alors, il était allé dans sa chambre au dortoir, en l’arrachant de ses manuels scolaires, et il l’avait forcé à sortir.

Ils avaient mangé une glace, ils avaient cheminé longtemps et ils s’étaient arrêté dans un parc.

Kei parlait sans relâche de ce qu’il avait fait pendants ces jours, et Yabu en effet l’écoutait, mais ce ne l’avait pas arraché à son mutisme, ni à cet expression apathique qu’il avait dans le visage dès le matin.

Inoo à ce moment-là, en a eu marre.

Il avait arrêté de parler, en se regardant autour, et ensuit en adressant son attention à un groupe d’enfants non loin d’eux.

Ils jouaient avec des cerfs-volants, et ce le faisait sourire.

Il aussi, quand il était plus jeune, s’amusait beaucoup. Il aussi, exactement comme ces enfants, avait difficultés à les faire soulever en l’air et à les faire rester là-bas.

Normalement, il se faisait aider de son père.

Ce moment-là il se tourna vers Yabu, en indiquant les enfants et en le demandant s’il voulait les aider.

Quand Yabu l’avait répondu de n’avoir jamais fait voler un cerf-volant dans sa vie, Kei l’avait regardé comme s’il lui avait dit d’être un extraterrestre.

Il s’avait rapidement, en lui tirant pour un poignet et en s’approchant du groupe d’enfants, en moquant Kota alors qu’il dit eux qu’il n’avait jamais joué avec un cerf-volant, et en demandant s’ils pouvaient lui laisser faire.

Et maintenant, alors qu’il aidait un des enfants à faire voler son cerf-volant, Kei regardait en passant le plus vieux, en le voyant passer de la nervosité parce qu’il ne pouvait pas à le faire soulever, à la satisfaction quand finalement il réussissait, à l’étonnement en quelques secondes que le cerf-volant était en l’air.

Il semblait avoir oublié tout ce que lui avait donné mauvaise humeur, il semblait avoir oublié d’avoir passé de l’âge de jouer en cette manière depuis longtemps, mais en fin Kei savait que n’importait pas.

Ce sourire et cette expression de bonheur dans le visage du garçon, n’avaient pas limites d’âge.


End file.
